


Operacja "Kastracja"

by Commander_Owl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Overprotective, Romantic Comedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl





	Operacja "Kastracja"

Szpieg w pierwszej chwili nie był uradowany informacją, że ma od tej pory służyć w jednej bazie ze swoim synem, bowiem zawsze uważał jakiekolwiek relacje między członkami tej samej ekipy za niepotrzebne w walce obciążenie. Albo się myślało głową, albo sercem, innej możliwości nie było, więc naprawdę sobie nie życzył, by jego potomek plątał mu się pod nogami i jeszcze, nie daj Boże, zwracał się do niego w pracy per „tato”. Jednak dość szybko okazało się, że ich współpraca nie jest aż tak kłopotliwa, jak to przewidywał – Chris (tutaj znany również jako Scout) w końcu był już dorosłym mężczyzną i nie trzeba mu było mówić, co wolno, a co nie. Naprawdę spisywał się wyśmienicie i nie sprawiał najmniejszych problemów. Owszem, nadal był głośny, arogancki, zarozumiały i nie potrafił ustać w miejscu dłużej niż pół sekundy, jednak mimo wszystko był profesjonalistą, co agent zawsze potrafił docenić u swoich współpracowników. Po jakimś czasie też musiał przyznać, że zaczęło mu się podobać doglądanie swego pierworodnego w sytuacjach prywatnych. Zawsze żałował, że tak mało czasu spędzili razem, kiedy chłopak był jeszcze dzieckiem, jednak cóż, praca dla RED była wymagająca i zajmowało sporo czasu, ale teraz miał okazję sobie to odbić. Owszem, biegacz był początkowo nieco nieufny i podchodził do niego jak pies do jeża, jednak po pewnym czasie nieco się rozluźnił i wręcz zaczął szukać towarzystwa swego ojca, co było dla Szpiega powodem do wzruszenia. Co prawda nadal się kłócili o pewne rzeczy (na przykład o nieporządek w pokoju zwiadowcy, jego niechęć do obcinania paznokci zamiast ich obgryzania oraz zaczynanie dnia od donośnego „kurwa mać”, kiedy jak zwykle potknął się o swój Bostoński Tłuczek), jednak ich relacja była coraz lepsza.

Aż do pewnego momentu oczywiście. No bo zawsze musi się coś spieprzyć. _Merde._

\- Skarbie, mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak z Chrisem.

Szpieg przewrócił oczami. Jego Lepsza Połowa zawsze zdradzała pewne inklinacje do nadopiekuńczości, w końcu zwiadowca był jej najmłodszym dzieckiem, jednak czasem naprawdę przesadzała. Była gotowa wzywać pogotowie za każdym razem, kiedy tylko dzieciak kichnął oraz dzwonić po policję, gdy się spóźnił na obiad choćby pięć minut, dlatego też agent już dawno temu przestał się przejmować wydumanymi przez nią zagrożeniami czyhającymi na ich maleństwo.

\- _Bébé 1,_ naprawdę, nie ma powodu do niepokoju.- westchnął ciężko.- Przecież wiesz, że go pilnuję. Nic mu nie grozi. Przynajmniej poza godzinami pracy.

\- Wiem, że oka z niego nie spuszczasz, ale... No... Nazwij to matczyną intuicją, czy jak tam sobie chcesz, ale moim zdaniem coś się stało. Ja wiem, że jest rozbiegany, ale mam wrażenie, że podczas rozmowy ze mną gdzieś błądził myślami, zupełnie jakby miał jakieś zmartwienie. Może z nim porozmawiasz?

\- _Ma caille_ 2, na pewno nie ma powodu do niepokoju. Jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, upewnię się, że wszystko w porządku, ale moim zdaniem nie ma potrzeby żebyś siedziała i się zamartwiła.- czasem rozmawianie ze Światłością Jego Życia przypominało najbardziej skomplikowana akcję dyplomatyczną, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o Chrisa.- Na pewno wszystko jest w porządku, a jak nie jest, ja to załatwię.

\- Dziękuję kochanie. Na ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć.

Jakiż mężczyzna nie chciał raz na jakiś czas usłyszeć tego od swojej ukochanej kobiety?

Bez względu na to, jak by go nie poruszyło zaufanie Najwspanialszej Małżonki Na Świecie, nie zamierzał z młodym rozmawiać. Wiedział, że jeśli spyta go wprost, chłopak się wyprze wszystkiego, tak na wszelki wypadek. Scout nie był głupi i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jeśli jego ojciec wykazuje zainteresowanie jakimś zagadnieniem, prawdopodobnie gdzieś za plecami już trzyma nóż, by móc go w razie potrzeby użyć. Nie, należało zastosować o wiele mniej bezpośrednie podejście, które zawsze, ale to zawsze zdawało egzamin. W końcu był asem francuskiego wywiadu, skoro potrafił wytropić zbrodniarzy wojennych, na pewno poradzi sobie z inwigilacją własnego dziecka! Nawet jeśli było to pod względem etycznym mocno podejrzane, nie zamierzał się przejmować takimi drobnostkami – cel uświęca środki, _n'est pas_?

Na szczęście doskonale znał zwyczaje swojego syna, dlatego obserwowanie go nie było przesadnie kłopotliwe – jedynym ograniczeniem była bateria w zegarku, jednak już dawno się nauczył, że nie koniecznie trzeba być niewidzialnym, by nikt cię nie zauważył. A zwłaszcza pogrążony w swoich myślach dwudziestotrzyletni zwiadowca, który mimo pełnoletniości nadal miał pstro w głowie. Agent nie podejrzewał, że zaobserwuje cokolwiek niepokojącego, w końcu co mogło się chłopakowi tutaj przytrafić? Tym niemniej, skoro dał słowo Swojej Bogini, zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy i upewnić się, że z ich dzieckiem jest wszystko w porządku.

Tym, co jako pierwsze zwróciło jego uwagę, było podejrzane roztrzepanie Chrisa. Owszem, chłopak nigdy nie miał daru koncentracji i łatwo go było rozproszyć, jednak kiedy po raz czwarty nie udało mu się trafić w drzwi do mesy, należało zacząć się niepokoić. A już na pewno powodem do poważnego zmartwienia był fakt, że otworzył sobie puszkę Bonka, po czym tak głęboko zapadł w swoje myśli, że wyrzucił ją do kosza nie upiwszy nawet jednego łyka. Nigdy, przenigdy nic podobnego miejsca nie miało. Szpieg naprawdę zaczął się czuć nieco nieswojo, zwłaszcza, że cokolwiek by tak nie wpłynęło na jego syna, na pewno było czymś potężnym. Jak mógł coś takiego przegapić? On! Najlepszy wywiadowca w całym stanie! O nie, na pewno nie puści tego płazem. Cokolwiek by się tutaj nie działo, na pewno odkryje prawdę i załatwi sprawę, zanim ktokolwiek zdąży się zorientować, już jego w tym głowa!

Drugą oznaką, która wzbudziła w nim szał emocji był sposób, w jaki Chris chodził, zupełnie, jakby coś go bolało. Zwykle jego chód był sprężysty i energiczny, jednak teraz brakowało w nim tej charakterystycznej dla zwiadowców lekkości. Agent był w stu procentach przekonany, że wysłał Scouta do gabinetu, gdy tylko misja się zakończyła, więc to na pewno żadna kontuzja odniesiona podczas bitwy. Zatem co? Coś go w tyłek ugryzło? Najwyraźniej, bowiem chłopak miał problemy nie tylko z chodzeniem, ale również z siadaniem. Czyżby...? Nie, na pewno nie. Nie. Chris był ucieleśnieniem dziewczęcych marzeń o młodym, przystojnym sportowcu, na pewno nie...

Trzecim powodem do zaniepokojenia był fakt, że jego syn jakoś zaczął unikać brania prysznica z innymi. Takie zachowanie było oczywiste w przypadku Pyro, który z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy chciał zachować stuprocentową anonimowość, jednak Scout nie miał najmniejszego powodu, by się czegokolwiek wstydzić. Co mogło być przyczyną takiej niecodziennej zmiany nawyków? A któż to może wiedzieć? Walcząc sam ze sobą, Szpieg wieczorem powlókł się za swoim dzieckiem do łaźni, mając nadzieję, że jego najczarniejsze wróżby się jednak nie sprawdzą. Jakaż była jego rozpacz, gdy z ukrycia udało mu się dostrzec na ramionach i karku swego ukochanego synka bardzo wyraźne malinki i ślady po ugryzieniach. W normalnych okolicznościach byłyby niesamowicie dumny, wiedząc, że Chris przygruchał sobie jakąś ognistą pannę, jednak w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów nie mieszkała żadna przedstawicielka płci żeńskiej. Co oznaczało tylko jedno – ktoś z tutejszej załogi zagiął parol na jego maleństwo.

Agent poczuł, że krew mu się w żyłach gotuje. Codziennie przelewali razem krew, ramię w ramię szli w bój (metaforycznie, rzecz jasna), a tu jeden z jego zaufanych towarzyszy okazał się być podłym zdrajcą, który nocami napastuje biednego chłopca, nawet nie pytając jego ojca o zdanie? Co za przeklęta szumowina! Drań! Zboczeniec skończony! Niech no tylko znajdzie tego degenerata, który zerwał kwiat niewinności jego dziecięcia, facet się pożegna z jajami, których najwyraźniej używał w charakterze mózgu. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga!

 

* * *

 

Pierwszym podejrzanym na jego liście naturalnie był Medyk. Wszyscy przedstawiciele tej profesji byli lekko szaleni i mieli niebezpieczne tendencje do znęcania się nad swoimi pacjentami. Szpieg wolał nawet nie myśleć, co ten degenerat mógłby zrobić jego maleństwu, gdyby je dorwał w swoje łapy na dłużej. Zaszycie ust, eksperymenty medyczne, wiwisekcja – to tylko pierwsze skojarzenia, jakie mu przyszły do głowy, a przecież wyobraźnia doktora nie znała granic! Mógł Chrisowi zrobić cokolwiek i nikt by się nawet nie zorientował. Na szczęście jednak agent tu był by bronić czci i bezpieczeństwa swego synka, więc odsiecz na pewno nadejdzie. Nie pozwoli, by jakiś niedouczony nazistowski łapiduch bez prawa wykonywania zawodu bezczelnie spółkował z jego kochanym skarbem!

Wślizgnięcie się do gabinetu Medyka nie było trudne – po misji zawsze było straszne zamieszanie, wszyscy w popłochu szukali utraconych kończyn, kłócili się oraz zarzucali sobie niekompetencję, więc nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, iż as wywiadu cicho się wymknął i ukrył za parawanem. Wprawdzie towarzystwo mopa oraz zardzewiałego wiadra nie było tym, o czym marzył, wybierając karierę Szpiega, jednak dla swojego jedynego dziecka był w stanie się poświęcić, zwłaszcza, jeśli dzięki temu będzie mógł przyłapać tego drania w brudnym fartuchu na gorącym uczynku. Spokojnie przeczekał wizyty wszystkich swoich kolegów, niecierpliwie czekając na moment, w którym Chris przybędzie po pomoc lekarską.

\- Czołem doktorku.- biegacz radosnym krokiem przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i usiadł na stole zabiegowym.- Tęskniłeś za mną?

\- Jak szarlatan za zarazą morovą.- lekarz westchnął, ale słychać było, że zachowanie zwiadowcy mimo wszystko go odrobinę bawi.- Rozumiem, że maść działa?

_Czyżby to była taka dziwaczna forma flirtu?_

\- Jeśli nie zapomnę jej użyć, ślady od razu znikają.

_Jaka maść? Jakie ślady? Boże, to naprawdę Medyk! Niech no tylko mały wyjdzie, konował będzie miał możliwość podziwiać profesjonalnie przeprowadzoną tracheotomię..._

\- To dobrze, tvój ojciec zapevne by mi łeb ukręcił, gdyby viedział, że maczałem v tym palce. Domyślam się, że chcesz kolejną tubkę?

_Przynajmniej jesteś tego świadom, dewiancie..._

\- No, przydałaby się...

\- Ale i tak uvażam, że povinieneś odłożyć Bostoński Tłuczek. Vięcej krzyvdy robisz nim sobie niż przecivnikom. Jestem pevien, że byłbyś v stanie vybrać inny, mniej niebezpieczny dla siebie kij.

_Co?_

\- Ale ten jest najlepszy! Poza tym, jeśli go teraz odstawię, Scout BLU będzie się ze mnie nabijał, że jestem mięczakiem.

_Słucham?_

\- Być może, ale nie sądzę, by jego docinki były boleśniejsze niż rany, które sobie zadajesz przy każdym chybieniu.- Medyk zdawał się być lekko poirytowany, ale też szczerze zmartwiony.- To ostatnia tubka, jaką ci daję, vięc lepiej znajdź jakąś inną broń, albo tvój ojciec vreszcie się zorientuje, że sam sobie zadajesz pravie tyle samo obrażeń, ile otrzymujesz od przecivników.

\- Dobrze, dobrze...- zwiadowca zeskoczył ze stołu.- Przejrzę katalog Mann Co. Do zobaczenia przy obiedzie!

\- Tak, tak, uvażaj na siebie.

Szpieg musiał przyznać, że odrobinę mu ulżyło, iż to jednak nie doktor jest adoratorem jego dziecięcia niewinnego. Gdyby byli parą, na pewno odnosili by się do siebie z większą czułością, czyż nie? Z drugiej jednak strony nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić ich drużynowego lekarza całującego swego ukochanego na do widzenia, więc jeszcze nic nie zostało wykluczone w sposób ostateczny. Wprawdzie doktor przesunął się niżej w tabeli wyników, jednak nadal był na liście podejrzanych.

Agent czekał cierpliwie, aż Medyk wyjdzie z gabinetu, żeby się odświeżyć, by i on mógł wreszcie opuścić swą niespecjalnie wygodną kryjówkę, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Gospodarz jeszcze przez chwilę pokręcił się po pomieszczeniu, poukładał wszystkie instrumenty na swoich miejscach, po czym westchnął ciężko i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Szpieg musiał przyznać, że nieco go to zaniepokoiło, bowiem właśnie utracił jedyną drogę ucieczki, co w przypadku potencjalnej dekonspiracji byłoby szalenie niewygodne. Prawdopodobnie dałby radę się jakoś wyłgać, jednak nadal nie miał ochoty na wykrycie przez zmęczonego lekarza, który najwyraźniej był nie w sosie. No cóż, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak baczne obserwowanie rozwoju sytuacji.

Doktor ponownie westchnął ciężko i podszedł do szafki, z której wyciągnął porcelanowy słoik oraz parę arkuszy ligniny. Z tymi to akcesoriami podszedł do kozetki, na której ułożył się wygodnie i przez chwilę kontemplował sufit, raz po raz z niezadowoleniem mrucząc coś pod nosem. W końcu powolnymi, metodycznymi ruchami najpierw poluzował krawat, potem rozpiął kolejno fartuch, kamizelkę i koszulę aż wreszcie zajął się paskiem u swoich spodni. Tutaj jego ręce zaczęły odrobinę drżeć, kiedy rozprowadził po palcach wydobytą ze słoika maź i wsunął je pod swoją bieliznę.

Szpieg bardzo, ale to BARDZO nie chciał być świadkiem podobnej sceny, jednak większego wyboru nie miał. Musiał tutaj siedzieć aż do chwili, gdy Medyk otworzy drzwi, co raczej nie nastąpi przed końcem tego... procesu. Dlatego też był absolutnie wbrew swej woli zmuszony słuchać wszystkich jęknięć, pomruków a nawet cichych krzyków, które lekarz z siebie emitował. Na szczęście po pewnym czasie przestało mu starczyć tchu na podobne wokalne wygłupy, jednak, jak się okazało, jego dyszenie było jeszcze gorsze. Agent z całej siły przyciskał sobie dłonie do uszu, ale na niewiele się to zdało – i tak wszystko doskonale słyszał.

\- **Härter, härter** 3 **... Mein Gott...** D... Demo!

_Przepraszam uprzejmie?_

No czego jak czego, ale tego to się Szpieg nie spodziewał. Podejrzewał Medyka o wiele ciekawych występków, ale na pewno nie o homoseksualizm zorientowany na ich ekscentrycznego specjalistę od materiałów wybuchowych i demolki wszelakiej. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz mógł go ostatecznie skreślić ze swojej listy, jednak, szczerze mówiąc, wolałby móc to zrobić w mniej żenujących okolicznościach. Na całe szczęście doktor dosyć szybko doszedł do siebie, ogarnął się jakoś i wreszcie opuścił gabinet, uwalniając asa wywiadu, który miał pewne podejrzenia, iż ten dzień jeszcze długo go będzie prześladował pod postacią koszmarów sennych.

 

* * *

 

Następny na jego liście był nie kto inny, jak tylko Żołnierz – sadyzm i degeneracja tego człowieka były oczywiste, więc natychmiast stawał się podejrzany, bez względu na to, o co konkretnie się go chciało oskarżyć. Kto wie, na jak paskudne sposoby był w stanie znęcać się nad biednym, ufnym chłopcem, wykorzystując przy tym swój autorytet dowódcy? Szpiegowi aż ciarki przeszły po plecach na myśl o wszystkich bezeceństwach, jakich mógł się dopuścić ten drab. Nie tylko jako ojciec, ale też jako towarzysz w boju zwiadowcy musiał jakoś zareagować i położyć kres temu procederowi, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu! Kto jak kto, ale on z założonymi rekami czekał nie będzie.

Wprawdzie Scout z wojakiem głównie się kłócili, jednak mogła to być wymyślna zasłona dymna, którą Solly stosował, by ukryć swe knowania przed kolegami z drużyny. Nie był aż tak głupi, jak można by podejrzewać i miał łeb do różnych strategicznych zagrywek, więc, kto wie? Mógł posunąć się nawet tak daleko. Poza tym, kto powiedział, że są taką uroczą parą jak agent i jego Niedościgniona Pod Każdym Względem Żona? Może te wszystkie karczemne awantury, jakie przetaczały się przez bazę, były w rzeczywistości rozpaczliwym błaganiem Scouta o pomoc, które on, wyrodny i nie godzien tak cudownego dziecka ojciec jakimś cudem przeoczył? O nie, cokolwiek by się tutaj nie kroiło, na pewno szybko się skończy, już on o to zadba.

Niemalże dostał palpitacji, gdy Chris nagle mu się gdzieś zgubił. Chłopak w jednej chwili krążył między przylegającymi do bazy szopami a w następnej już go nie było. Mógł przepaść w dowolnej z nich, co agenta mocno niepokoiło, bowiem wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest to miejsce, gdzie Żołnierz lubi spędzać swój wolny czas. Trochę mu zajęło podjęcie tropu, gdy jednak wreszcie tego dokonał, mało ponownie nie umarł na zawał, słysząc głos swego ukochanego potomka.

\- Nie wejdzie, nie zmieści się!- w głosie chłopaka słychać było delikatną, aczkolwiek wyczuwalną nutę paniki.

\- Nasmaruje się, to wejdzie, nie ruszaj się.

_O. Mój. Boże._

\- Nie pchaj tak mocno, to boli!

_No nie, ty draniu..._

\- Bądź mężczyzną i wytrzymaj! Trzeba było przynieść mniejszą piłkę, larwo.

_Em... CO TAKIEGO?!_

\- No tak, teraz to moja wina, że się nie mieści.- młody prychnął z niezadowoleniem.- Wszystkie piłki do baseballa są takiego samego rozmiaru trepie, nie mam ani większych, ani mniejszych!

Szpieg poczuł, że cokolwiek by się tam nie działo, po prostu musi to przerwać, choćby to była nawet najbardziej intymna scena, jakiej świadkiem nigdy nie powinien być. Nie miał pojęcia, na jakie sprośne zabawy Solly namówił chłopaka, jednak na pewno nie pozwoli, by jego małemu synkowi stała się krzywda! Natychmiast włączył kamuflaż i zbliżył się do okna szopy, by zobaczyć, co się tam wyprawia.

Jakież było jego zdumienie, gdy ujrzał wojaka i zwiadowcę kompletnie ubranych, w dodatku w dosyć ciekawej konfiguracji. Scout trzymał oburącz granatnik Demomana, opierając sobie jego rękojeść o brzuch, natomiast Solly usiłował wepchnąć do szerokiej lufy umazaną smarem piłkę do baseballa. Naprawdę? Dwa stare konie i takie żarty się ich trzymają? No naprawdę, żal, smród i poruta...

\- Przestań. Się. Wiercić!- Żołnierz najwyraźniej powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

\- A ty przestań mi rozkazywać! Ja wiem, że cię twój facet trzyma pod obcasem, ale nie musisz się na mnie wyżywać!- chłopak rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.

… _Jeszcze raz?_

\- Coś ty powiedział, gnoju?

\- To, co słyszałeś, zakuta pało.- Scout mocniej się zaparł nogami, starając się wytrzymać napór mocarnego ramienia na niespecjalnie poręczną broń.- Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem?

\- Jak tylko skończymy, tak cię urządzę, że cię rodzona matka nie poz... O. Weszło.- Solly ze zdziwieniem popatrzył na bardzo fachowo zapchaną lufę.

\- Fantastycznie. Może to go wreszcie oduczy biegania po pijaku podczas misji.- młodzieniec z satysfakcją popatrzył na ich wspólne dzieło.- Dobra, zajmij go czymś, a ja to odniosę.

Szpieg szybko skrył się za ścianą szopy i odetchnął z ulgą. Podsłuchanie tej rozmowy dało mu dwie korzyści. Po pierwsze, podczas najbliższego starcia z BLU będzie starannie unikał nie tylko wrażego, ale również rodzimego cyklopa, a po drugie, wojak wprawdzie sypiał z jakimś innym facetem w tej bazie, ale na szczęście nie był to zwiadowca. I tym razem obyło się bez bycia świadkiem niczego żenującego, no chyba, że za takowe się uzna sztubackie żarty w wykonaniu dwóch dorosłych facetów.

 

* * *

 

Kolejnym kandydatem do natychmiastowego pozbawienia genitaliów za wykorzystaniem noża motylkowego był Snajper. Agent niejako zawodowo odczuwał do tych osobników animozję, głównie ze względu na wszystkie te razy, kiedy musiał usuwać mocz ze swojego garnituru, jednak tym razem miał nieco więcej powodów, by podejrzewać Australijczyka o niecne zamiary względem jego ukochanego, delikatnego dziecka. Po pierwsze, asasyn wyjątkowo przyjaźnie donosił się do zwiadowcy, kto wie, może nawet zbyt przyjaźnie. Po drugie, jako jedyny nawet raz nie zawiesił oka na wiszącym w szatni firmowym kalendarzu prezentującym powabną niewiastę, co też o czymś mogło świadczyć. Po trzecie, kto wie, jakim zboczeńcem jest ktoś, kto cały dzień siedzi sam, szcza do słoików i nie potrafi się porozumiewać językiem angielskim tak, by wszyscy pozostali go zrozumieli bez zastanawiania się, dlaczego Bob jest ich wujem. Zawodowa animozja była tutaj jedynie kroplą, która przelewała czarę goryczy.

Poza tym, Snajper mógł stanowić poważny problem dla zwiadowcy – w końcu facet był urodzonym łowcą i nieświadom śmiertelnego zagrożenia Scout był dla niego aż zbyt łatwą ofiarą. Nawet jeśli Chris się zorientował, czego ten perwert od niego oczekuje, było już za późno na ucieczkę. Niego Bóg ma w swej opiece każdego, kto się dostanie w łapy tego australijskiego indywiduum. Jeśli jego umysł był chociaż w połowie tak zwichrowany jak fauna rodzinnego kraju/kontynentu, biedny chłopiec pewnie nawet nie wiedział, jak się znalazł w przerażającej sytuacji, jaką niewątpliwie było sypianie z tym bandytą. Agenta aż nosiło na samą myśl, że ten krwiożerczy potwór mógł położyć swoje włochate łapska na jego ukochanym syneczku, który niczym nie zasłużył sobie na podobny los.

To wszystko było powodem, dla którego Szpieg z drżącym sercem obserwował swoje maleństwo wspinające się na podest, gdzie zwykle rezydował ich strzelec wyborowy. O tej porze na polu misji nie było nikogo, więc nawet na wolnym powietrzu człowiek miał zagwarantowaną prywatność – o ile ten australijski zboczeniec nie był jakimś cholernym ekshibicjonistą, którego kręciła myśl o tym, że ktoś na niego patrzy. W jego przypadku każda dewiacja była prawdopodobna.

\- Czołem, Sokole Oko!- Chris z uśmiechem zajrzał go gniazda asasyna.- Wiesz, że jest już dawno po misji?

\- Aleś mnie ubawił.- Snajper prychnął cicho.- Dobrze wiesz, że na ciebie czekam.

_Drań!_

\- No wiem, wiem. Żyć beze mnie nie możesz. No, to co? Dajemy?

Szpieg mało nie zemdlał, słysząc szelest materiału oraz zgrzytnięcie suwaka. Natychmiast włączył kamuflaż i zaczął wchodzić na górę, gdy usłyszał naprawdę obsceniczne, ssące dźwięki oraz cichy pomruk swojego dziecka.

\- Rany, Snipes, cały dzień na to czekałem.- chłopak jednocześnie mówił i oblizywał usta.- To jest... Mmm... O Boże...

\- Spokojnie, nie pchaj go tak głęboko, bo się udławisz.- asasyn zaśmiał się paskudnie, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju.- Jest całkiem spory. Poza tym jeśli nie połkniesz wszystkiego, jedynie się upaćkasz.

_Oż ty podły skurwysynu!_

Agent błyskawicznie znalazł się na platformie, tylko po to, by ujrzeć swe umiłowane dziecko jedzące w towarzystwie Snajpera domowej roboty lody z soku owocowego. Nie były najlepiej zmrożone i palące słońce ogrzewające Lakeside szybko je rozpuszczało, dlatego cała twarz chłopaka była pokryta różowawym, gęstym płynem. Szpieg nie był w stanie opisać swej ulgi na wieść, że to jednak nie to, co myślał, ale też nie zamierzał zbyt szybko opuszczać gardy – na razie zachowywali się niewinnie, jednak to mogło być zaledwie preludium do czegoś zdrożnego, czego lokalny przedstawiciel wywiadu zdecydowanie nie zamierzał pochwalać.

\- No dobra, my tu pierdu-pierdu, a ty miałeś coś załatwić.- Scout uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Że też ci się musiało przypomnieć...- asasyn poprawił kapelusz tak, że jego twarz niemal całkowicie kryła się w cieniu jego ronda.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu. Znowu.- zwiadowca popatrzył na swojego towarzysza zniesmaczonym wzrokiem.- Rany, naprawdę? To nawet ja swojego szybciej poderwałem!

\- A to nie on ciebie, przypadkiem...?

_Jaki on? No żesz wykrztuś to z siebie!_

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy.- Chris zarumienił się lekko, przez co wyglądał jak mały aniołeczek z odstającymi uszami.- Słuchaj, jak tak będziesz do niego wzdychał, to nie masz szans na to, że coś między wami teges.

\- Tak, wiem, nie musisz mnie pouczać.- strzelec wyglądał na naprawdę zażenowanego faktem, że chłopak młodszy od niego o dobre dziesięć lat prawi mu morały w sprawach sercowych.- Ale to nie jest takie łatwe.

\- Powiesz mu do końca tego tygodnia, albo ja to zrobię.- Scout wyglądał na naprawdę zdeterminowanego.- Przysięgam, spiknę was ze sobą, lub umrę próbując!

Szpieg powoli wycofał się, z zadowoleniem konstatując, iż to nie asasyn dobrał się do jego maleńkiego synka. Na wszelki wypadek wolał Snajpera nie dotykać, nawet po to, by mu urżnąć jajca, w związku z czym cieszył się niemożebnie, że nie będzie zmuszony tego robić. Miał dużo lepsze sposoby spędzania czasu wolnego od pracy niż usuwanie ze swojego garnituru krwi, która zapewne w połowie składała się z moczu. Niestety, oznaczało to również, że jego poszukiwania jeszcze się nie zakończyły, co go odrobinę niepokoiło.

 

* * *

 

Wprawdzie początkowo w ogóle nie zamierzał umieszczać Pyro na swojej liście, jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma podstaw ku przedwczesnemu jego skreśleniu. To stworzenie było tajemnicze i enigmatyczne, w związku z czym nikt nie potrafił stwierdzić, na co go stać. Przecież mógł się posunąć do najgorszego, nawet do zniewolenia niewinnego chłopięcia, jakim Chris bez wątpienia był, nie wspominając o zmuszeniu go do partycypowania w wyuzdanych figlach przy użyciu lateksowych ciuszków, które niczego nie zakrywały, kajdanek oraz innych podejrzanych instrumentów BDSM. Ktoś, kto cały dzień chodził w kombinezonie z azbestu i masce przeciwgazowej musiał, po prostu musiał być zdeprawowany do szpiku kości, co zapewne przekładało się na jego preferencje w sprawach łóżkowych. Ten dewiant pewnie nawet sobie urządził gdzieś swój prywatny loch wypełniony od ściany do ściany narzędziami tortur, które z rozkoszą wypróbowywał na biednym zwiadowcy. Ktoś, kto tak lubi zadawać innym ból, z pewnością był w stanie naznaczyć dziewiczą skórą niewinnego dziecka śladami po ugryzieniach i malinkami. Oj, poczekaj tylko, nie będzie litości...

Lokalny podpalacz miał wystarczająco dużo oleju we łbie, by mimo wszystko nie obnosić się ze swoim zdeprawowaniem, wręcz przeciwnie – sprawiał wrażenie istoty uroczej, wrażliwej i pełnej wdzięku. Jednak agent nigdy nie wierzył temu, co było oczywiste na pierwszy rzut oka, dlatego też i tym razem nie miał zamiaru dać się zwieść knowaniom tej zdegenerowanej kreatury. Śledził ją niemalże dzień i noc, czekając, aż wreszcie się podłoży, jednak ta chwila jakoś nie chciała nastąpić. Mocno go to martwiło, bowiem brak dowodów świadczących za bądź przeciw nie był tym, czego oczekiwał, jednak wreszcie nastąpił przełom. Scout po obiedzie zebrał swoje rzeczy, przeczesał palcami włosy i pogwizdując wesoło poszedł do kanciapy, w której Pyro przygotowywał paliwo do swojego miotacza.

\- No cześć, Mamrot.- chłopak zajrzał do środka.- Mogę wejść, czy jesteś nieubrany?

\- **Hudda-hudda.**

\- Oj przecież wiesz, że się wygłupiam. Mam dla ciebie ten żel, o którym mówiłem. Świetnie nawilża i powinien dać odpowiedni poślizg.

_Słucham?_

Zwiadowca wszedł do niewielkiego budyneczku i zamknął za sobą drzwi, co w przypadku tak cienkich ścian nie stanowiło najmniejszej przeszkody dla kogoś, kto chciał ich podsłuchiwać. Agent niemal rozpaczliwie przywarł do chropowatych desek, usiłując usłyszeć każdy, najcichszy nawet dźwięk. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co tu się może wydarzyć, jednak cokolwiek by to nie było, zamierzał w porę interweniować, by jego pierworodny nie doznał najmniejszego bodaj uszczerbku na zdrowiu tak psychicznym, jak i fizycznym.

\- No dobrze, rozbierz się trochę, żebyśmy mogli to przetestować.

_...Pardonnez-moi?_

\-  **Hudda-hudda!**

\- Przecież jestem delikatny i zdejmuję ci rękawiczkę jak człowiek, a nie zębami.

_Ej, chwila, moment!_

Lokum Pyro miało tę zasadniczą wadę, iż nie posiadało okien, poza niewielkim świetlikiem na dachu, co w tym przypadku niemalże doprowadziło asa wywiadu do czarnej rozpaczy. Jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać, nie kiedy jego najdroższe dziecko było w tarapatach i potrzebowało opieki ze strony wyrodnego ojca. Szpieg wprawdzie nie przepadał za gimnastyką, jednak dla swojego synka był gotów i na takie poświęcenie. Nie tracąc ani chwili pognał po drabinę i, niemalże zabijając się na chwiejnych szczeblach, przy jej użyciu dotarł na dach. Tam niestety musiał nieco zwolnić, żeby jego obecność nie została przedwcześnie wykryta.

\- Widzisz, wchodzi jak w masło.- Scout sapnął.- Nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie radziłeś bez poślizgu, przecież to musiało cholernie boleć.

_Zaraz, zaraz, to który z nich jest w końcu... „na dole”?_

Agent nieznośnie powoli podpełzł do świetlika, jednocześnie wyciągając nóż. Niemalże umarł ze szczęścia widząc, że obaj panowie są nadal kompletnie ubrani, za wyjątkiem podpalacza, który miał gołe dłonie. Zwiadowca starannie rozprowadzał po nich żel, po czym sprawdzał, czy jest to ilość odpowiednia, by bezproblemowo nasunąć z powrotem ciasne, azbestowe rękawice. Faktycznie, jak tak się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, człowiek zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, jak udaje mu się to włożyć bez niczyjej pomocy...

\- No, powinno teraz być dobrze.- chłopak uśmiechnął się do Pyro.- Mówiłem, że ten szajs zda egzamin.

\-  **Hudda-hudda?**

\- Em... Dostałem go od swojego faceta.- młody przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym zaczął gwałtownie machać rękami.- Ale to nie jest to, co myślisz! Przecież nie dałbym ci nawilżacza do „tych spraw”!

Niestety, podpalacz nie wysłuchał wypowiedzi młodzieńca do końca, tylko dał mu znak, by na chwilę się uciszył. Chris posłusznie wykonał to nieme polecenie i dziwnie mu się przyglądał, odrobinę przekrzywiając głowę, gdy miłośnik mody ognioodpoernej sięgnął po swój miotacz płomieni. Agent mało nie spadł z dachu, starając się uniknąć nadchodzącego krokami milowymi spychecka, jednak na niewiele się to zdało – podmuch gorącego powietrza gwałtownie wybił szybę w świetliku i zepchnął Szpiega z dachu. Nieszczęsny as wywiadu gruchnął głucho o ziemię, jednak nie tracił czasu na użalanie się nad sobą, był bowiem zbyt zajęty uciekaniem gdzie pieprz rośnie zanim Pyro podejmie kolejne kroki w zakresie mszczenia się za nieautoryzowane naruszenie jego prywatności. Cóż, cała ta sytuacja miała niewątpliwie jasne strony – kolejne dziwadło można było odhaczyć jako skrajnie niezainteresowane jego dzieckiem.

 

* * *

  


D emoman był kolejnym degeneratem, którego należało dogłębnie sprawdzić. Owszem, przez większość czasu był co najmniej wstawiony, jeśli nie pijany, jednak ktoś, kto potrafi się doprowadzić do takiego stanu, mógł się posunąć do najgorszych nawet bezeceństw względem delikatnego dziecka. Zmroczony whiskey albo bimbrem człowiek nie do końca nad sobą panował, co mogło go skłonić do molestowania niewinnego chłopca, który zwyczajnie chciał mu pomóc dowlec się do miejsca, gdzie cyklop będzie mógł trzeźwieć w spokoju. Kto wie, jak często Szkot rzucał się na Scouta, brutalnie naruszając świątynię jego młodzieńczego ciała? Co gorsza, pewnie po fakcie nawet nie pamiętał, jakich zbrodni przeciwko czystości zwiadowcy się dopuścił. Co za obrzydliwy, pozbawiony skrupułów menel!

Najgorsze w nim było to, że człowiek nigdy nie miał pewności, czy Demo naprawdę jest pijany, czy tylko takiego udaje, żeby osiągnąć jakiś swój ukryty cel. Ten, kogo się uważa za idiotę zawsze może liczyć na to, że nikt mu nie będzie przesadnie pilnie patrzył na ręce, a na pewno nie będzie postrzegał go jako potencjalne zagrożenie. W każdej chwili mógł być absolutnie trzeźwy, jedynie udając nachlanego głupa, żeby ukryć swoje prawdziwe zamiary.  _Mon Dieu_ , to pewnie tak zbałamucił biednego Scouta! Nawet sobie nie myśl, że coś takiego ci ujdzie płazem, ty jednooki draniu...

Tym razem cyklop również poruszał się swoim charakterystycznym krokiem pod tytułem „nic nie piłem ale udaję nawalonego jak pegeerowska stodoła”. Zwinnie ominął idących gdzieś Heavy'ego i Żołnierza, po czym ostrożnie zajrzał do gabinetu, bezgłośnie uchylając drzwi. Kiedy ustalił, że Medyk opuścił swoje miejsce pracy, zakradł się do środka, jednak nie spędził tam zbyt wiele czasu – niemalże natychmiast opuścił pomieszczenie, chowając coś do jednej z kieszeni przy swojej kamizelce. Szpieg był ciekaw, co to może być, ale dla dobra operacji nie mógł jeszcze się dekonspirować. Powoli podążył za zataczającym się w bardzo wiarygodny sposób Szotem, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób czegoś ciekawego się dowie na temat jego potencjalnego romansu z Chrisem. O wilku mowa...

\- Rany, jeszcze nie ma wieczora, a ty już się sponiewierałeś jak mój ojciec w zeszłą rocznicę ślubu.

_Wypraszam sobie!_

\- E tam, chopie, szesssasasz, essem cześfy.- Demo zatoczył się i oparł ramieniem o ścianę.

\- Może cię odprowadzę do twojej kwatery?- chłopak przekrzywił głowę i podrapał się po potylicy.- Bo jak cię znowu nasz doktorek znajdzie gdzieś na korytarzu, to tym razem się nie skończy na płukaniu żołądka.

_Nie, nie rób tego! Nie narażaj się na molestowanie przez tego drania!_

\- Dzieki, mayy, ale se dam rade.- Szkot uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.- Czmychaj.

_O to, dokładnie to! Moment..._

\- Nie mów do mnie „mały”!- zwiadowca skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wydymając usta jak niezadowolone dziecko.- Poza tym, jesteś tak nawalony, że pewnie nie dałbyś rady mi się wyrwać. Chodź, spróbuj być rozsądny!

Biedny cyklop musiał dać się zawlec do swojego pokoju, jeśli chciał wiarygodnie udawać pijanego do nieprzytomności, chyba że... O bogowie, właśnie zwabił biednego Scouta do swojego leża. A to przebiegła bestia! Agent był zły na siebie, że nie przejrzał wcześniej jego chorej gry, jednak jeszcze nic straconego – obaj robili tyle hałasu, że mógłby za nimi iść bez kamuflażu a oni i tak by nie zwrócili na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Poza tym, poruszali się w tak ślimaczym tempie, że nawet Heavy byłby w stanie ich dogonić i się niespecjalnie zasapać. W tak sprzyjających okolicznościach przyrody śledzenie ich przypominało niedzielny spacer.

Gdy wreszcie dotarli do siedziby jednookiego monstrum, zwiadowca bez większego wysiłku popchnął Demo na łóżko i pochylił się nad nim, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Widzisz? Nie jesteś w stanie mi się oprzeć.

Wywiadowca przewrócił oczami. Kiedyś będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać ze swoim ukochanym dzieckiem na temat tego, jak nie powinno się prowokować potencjalnych zboczeńców do napastowania go. Nic dziwnego, że jeden z tych dewiantów się do niego dobrał, skoro kompletnie nieświadomie roztacza dookoła siebie tak uwodzicielki urok. Jak to dobrze, że Najukochańsza Kobieta W Galaktyce tego nie widzi, byłaby załamana.

Szpieg był do tego stopnia zaaferowany myśleniem o uczuciach rodzicielskich swojej Boskiej Małżonki, że prawie zapomniał, po co tutaj w ogóle przyszedł. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili schował się za drzwiami, bowiem bateria w jego zegarku była bliska wyczerpania. Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu cyklop nie wykazywał najmniejszych oznak zainteresowania Chrisem, wręcz zdawał się wyczekiwać momentu, kiedy chłopak wreszcie sobie pójdzie. Młody jeszcze przez chwilę pokręcił się po pomieszczeniu, upychając pod łóżkiem puste butelki, po czym uprzejmie pożegnał się ze Szkotem i ruszył do wyjścia. Agent jęknął cicho, modląc się, by na czas udało mu się aktywować zegarek, jednak nieco się spóźnił – wprawdzie udało mu się użyć kamuflażu, ale drzwi zamknęły mu się dosłownie przed nosem. Teraz musiał pozostać sam na sam z cyklopem aż ten się łaskawie stąd ruszy, co mogło nastąpić zarówno za pięć minut jak i dopiero jutro rano.

\- No dobrze...- usłyszał z korytarza cichy mamrot swojego synka.- Mam dokładnie dziesięć minut... To powinno być proste.

Szpieg już raz w tym tygodniu był zamknięty z jednym ze swych towarzyszy i nie najlepiej wspominał te chwile, dlatego też, gdy cyklop powoli zaczął zdejmować z siebie ekwipunek, włosy mu stanęły dęba na karku. Trwał nieruchomo, czekając aż Szkot obróci się do niego plecami i wykorzystał tę chwilę, by dać nura do szafy, gdzie miał nadzieję się ukryć aż do momentu, w którym będzie mógł się wydostać z tej przeklętej meliny. Uważnie obserwował rozwój sytuacji przez szparę między niedomkniętymi drzwiczkami, czego już wkrótce pożałował, bowiem wreszcie dowiedział się, co takiego Demo zwędził z gabinetu.

Rękawicę Medyka.

W pierwszej chwili agent nie miał zielonego pojęcia, po co mu ten dosyć pospolity obiekt, jednak cyklop dość szybko rozwiał tę tajemnicę, bowiem zrzucił swój kombinezon (udowadniając przy tym, że Szkoci nie noszą bielizny w żadnych, ale to  _żadnych_ okolicznościach) i z szerokim uśmiechem ułożył się na swoim łóżku. Starannie nałożył rękawiczkę, parę razy przejechał językiem po wnętrzu tak przygotowanej dłoni i...

_O nie. Znowu._

Dlaczego do jasnej anielki przyszło mu być świadkiem tego typu scen?! To już nawet bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z Pyro było przyjemniejsze, mimo że oparzenia i siniaki nadal go odrobinę bolały. Ostatnie, na co Szpieg miał ochotę, to śledzenie przebiegu samogwałtów jego kolegów z drużyny, jednak, jak się okazuje, właśnie takie było jego przeznaczenie – dowiedzieć się o swoich kompanach wszystkiego tego, o czym nie chciał mieć bladego pojęcia i bez czego był doskonale szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Na jego nieszczęście Demo był dużo wylewniejszy niż doktor i dosyć głośno wyrażał swoje zdanie na temat doznań, jakie sam sobie był łaskaw fundować.

\- Dok... Łosz chłoliera... Doktorze...- cyklop mruknął z zadowoleniem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

_Pięknie. Czy ktokolwiek w tej bazie, poza nim samym, jest heteroseksualny?_

Z zamyślenia nad preferencjami jego towarzysz broni wyrwało go dziwne zamieszanie na korytarzu, które najwyraźniej uszło uwadze bardzo zaaferowanego Szkota. Brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby ktoś podbiegał parę kroków po czym wracał się po idącą za nim o wiele wolniej osobę. Jakież było zdumienie agenta, gdy drzwi do sypialni lokalnego maniaka eksplozji wszelakich otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich niesamowicie uradowany Scout oraz nieco zniecierpliwiony i zagniewany Medyk.

\- Dokto...- jęknął Szkot, po czym kątem oka zauważył przybyszów.- Kruca fuks!

\-  **Herr** Demo...- lekarz najwyraźniej miał problemy z zachowaniem zdrowych zmysłów oraz oderwaniem wzroku od narządu, który Szkot w panice starał się zakryć.

\- No, to mam nadzieję, że jest już wszystko jasne. Ty lubisz jego, on ciebie, zostawiam was samych.- zwiadowca poklepał swego towarzysza po ramieniu i zaczął się wycofywać na korytarz.- Miłej zabawy, pamiętajcie o lubrykancie!

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała niemalże nieznośna cisza, taka, jaka zwykle ma miejsce przed najgwałtowniejszą letnią burzą. Obaj panowie przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, mierząc się od stóp do głów spojrzeniami, które stanowiły ciekawą mieszaninę szoku, zażenowania, nadziei, zaskoczenia i konsternacji. Jeśli się do tego doda fakt, że jeden z nich miał na sobie swój firmowy, bardzo formalny strój, a drugi jest kompletnie nagi i stara się ukryć w dłoniach dosyć mocno widoczny wzwód, otrzymywało się obraz, który się pamiętało do końca życia. Agent miał szczerą nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze będzie w stanie się z tego śmiać, jednak teraz był tak samo sparaliżowany paniką jak pozostali uczestnicy tej mocno niecodziennej sceny.

\- Doktorze, ja mogę to wytłuma...- Demo przełknął nerwowo ślinę, starając się mówić w miarę spokojnym i opanowanym tonem, jednak na heroicznej próbie się skończyło.

\-  **Ruhe** 4.- doktor uniósł jedną rękę. Jego głos był dziwnie niski i chropowaty, zupełnie jakby i on miał problemy z mówieniem.

\- Ja... Ten...

\- Zamknij. Się.- Medyk gwałtownym krokiem podszedł do łóżka i dosłownie rzucił się na oszołomionego Szkota, jedną ręką luzując swój krawat, drugą zaś chwytając nadgarstek cyklopa.-  **Halt die Klappe und fick mich** 5 , albo nie ręczę za siebie.

_Non. Non. Non, non, non, nooooooon!_

* * *

_  
_

Z arówno Demo jak i jego nowo mianowany kochanek w postaci Medyka zostali kategorycznie skreśleni z listy pretendentów do serca Scouta oraz istot ludzkich, z którymi Szpieg życzył mieć sobie kontakt w najbliższej przyszłości. Jako Francuz doskonale rozumiał namiętności targające ludźmi, jednak cztery godziny spędzone w szafie utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że wszystko powinno mieć swoje granice, zwłaszcza tańce godowe jego towarzyszy broni. Przy okazji dowiedział się bardzo ciekawej rzeczy o swoim dziecku, a mianowicie pojął, że jakkolwiek by nie był zwiadowcą, pewne cechy, na przykład spostrzegawczość i zamiłowanie do manipulacji innymi, bez wątpienia odziedziczył po swym dumnym tatusiu. Owszem, zabawa w swatkę sprawiła, że agent był świadkiem scen, przez które trudno mu było patrzeć niektórym członkom załogi w oczy, jednak i tak podziwiał inwencję oraz zaangażowanie swego ukochanego maleństwa. Teraz dodatkowo denerwowała go myśl, iż jakiś degenerat mógł położyć swe łapska na tak kochanej i cudownej istotce, jaką jego syneczek bez wątpienia był.

Następnym delikwentem na jego liście był Inżynier, nie dlatego, że był bardziej zdegenerowany lub zwichrowany psychicznie od zajmującego następne a zarazem ostatnie miejsce Heavy'ego (obaj byli tak samo porąbani, każdy na swój własny, unikalny sposób), jednak jeśli któryś z tych dwóch rzeczywiście napastował jego maleństwo, łatwiej mu będzie unicestwić przysadzistego mechanika – nie miał pojęcia, jak miałoby mu się udać wykastrować ten rosyjski kombajn napędzany niedźwiedzim sadłem i wolał się nad tym zastanawiać dopiero wtedy, gdy okaże się to absolutnie konieczne. Dlatego na razie postanowił się skupić na śledzeniu pozornie przyjaznego Teksańczyka, który wydawał się być łatwym celem. W końcu jako Szpieg skasował wielu Inżynierów i to w dużo mniej sprzyjających warunkach, więc i tym razem nie powinien mieć z podobnym zabiegiem większych trudności.

Nie oznaczało to, że mechanik nie stanowił zagrożenia – ktoś, kto w ramach spędzania samotnie wyjątkowo nudnego weekendu obcina sobie rękę, niezaprzeczalnie był psychopatą i jako takiego należało go traktować. Poza tym, co tu dużo mówić, ktoś, kto się śmieje w taki sposób nie ma prawa zasługiwać na miano zdrowego psychicznie, zatem nie ma większego sensu łudzić się, że jeśli dorwał się do biednego Chrisa, jest dla niego miły, dobry i delikatny. Pewnie w tym swoim przeklętym warsztacie trzyma jakieś wynaturzone narzędzia, których sam widok sprawia, iż większość ludzi zaczyna mieć problemy z zachowaniem zdrowych zmysłów. Bogowie, co on robi temu kochanemu, niewinnemu dzieciątku! Agent nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać tych pełnych okrucieństwa dantejskich scen.

Jak zwykle w bojowym nastroju podążył za swoim dzieciąteczkiem, które również wydawało się być mocno zdeterminowane, a nawet odrobinę zagniewane. Agent miał szczerą nadzieję, iż Chris chciał powiedzieć temu przeklętemu, usmarowanemu olejem silnikowym brutalowi, że z nimi koniec, jednak obawiał się, że aż tyle szczęścia nie ma. Cokolwiek by się jednak nie miało zdarzyć, będzie swego dziecka bronił przed zakusami tego niedomytego draba.

\- Jesteś podły!- Scout nawet nie bawił się w pukanie, tylko od razu wparował do warsztatu Engiego.

_Brawo! Tak trzymaj!_

\- Synu, nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.- Inżynier nawet nie oderwał wzroku od planów nowego zasobnika i zdawał się być niespecjalnie zainteresowany powodem wizyty zwiadowcy.

\- Och, doprawdy? Bo moim zdaniem zrobiłeś to specjalnie. Jesteś wredny!

_Dobrze! Dowal mu jeszcze!_

\- Albo wreszcie się wysłowisz po ludzku, albo przestań zawracać mi gitarę, chłopcze.- mechanik westchnął i sięgnął po ołówek.- Mam dużo lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż zgadywanie, co ci znowu chodzi po głowie.

_Oż ty..._

\- Chodzi mi o to, że Snipes chciał ci wyznać coś ważnego. A ty co? Powiedziałeś, że jesteś zajęty, choć doskonale wiem, że nie pracujesz nad niczym aż tak pilnym, by nie móc wysłuchać, co twój kumpel ma ci do powiedzenia!

_Co?_

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił, jakie powinienem mieć priorytety!

\- No tak, jasne, przecież jestem durnym gówniarzem i nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje.- chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści.- On chciał ci powiedzieć, że się w tobie kocha, palancie!

_Słucham?_

\- Słucham?- Inżynier wreszcie popatrzył na młodego i nawet zdjął gogle.- Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

\- Doskonale słyszałeś. Snajper się w tobie duży i chciał ci to wyznać.- Chris skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.- Choć teraz zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy dobrze robiłem, zachęcając go do tego.

\- To wy... Nie jesteście razem?- mechanik wyglądał na naprawdę zdziwionego.

\- Um... Nie?- Scout popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.- Skąd ci to w ogóle do głowy przyszło?

_No właśnie, to przecież idiotyczny pomysł._

\- Jakoś... No nie wiem, strasznie dużo czasu spędzacie razem, a że masz kogoś było dosyć oczywiste... No chyba, że jest się twoim ojcem, bo on prawdopodobnie się jeszcze jakimś cudem nie zorientował.

_Ha. Ha. Ha._

\- No to dla twojej informacji, nie jesteśmy ze sobą.- młody przewrócił oczami.- Więc albo teraz pójdziesz, przeprosisz go i uczynisz najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie, albo oddam twój PDA do zabawy szakalom. Jasne?

\- Spokojnie młody, już się tak nie unoś.- Inżynier westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.- Ale... Dzięki. Naprawdę. Teraz musisz mi niestety wybaczyć, powinienem z kimś natychmiast porozmawiać.

Szpieg w zamyśleniu ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, zastanawiając się głęboko nad tym wszystkim. Owszem, skreślenie mechanika z listy można było odnotować jako niewątpliwy sukces, ale jakoś mu się przestały zgadzać rachunki. Jedyną osobą, która została jest...  _Non_ .  _Non_ ,  _non_ ,  _non_ , tylko nie on. Nie miał pojęcia, jak by to miało być fizycznie możliwe, ale nie zgadzał się na to, by Heavy...

\- Szybciej szeregowy! To wszystko na co was stać? W wojsku byście nie wytrzymali nawet... Argh...

Agent zamarł. Zwykle nie słyszało się takich rzeczy spacerując korytarzem i był naprawdę mocno zaskoczony. Rozwiązaniem tajemnicy okazały się być lekko uchylone drzwi do pokoju Solly'ego, zza których to dobiegało dyszenie i warczenie wojaka, który najwyraźniej nie potrafił być romantyczny nawet w najbardziej intymnych chwilach. Szpieg już miał odejść jak najdalej z miejsca zdarzenia, gdy usłyszał drugi głos dochodzący z sypialni dowódcy.

\-  _**Не связывайся, солдат** _ 6. Jeszcze się nawet nie rozgrzałem.

Nie. To już za wiele. Koniec, po prostu... Dosyć. Cała ta farsa była przezabawna, naprawdę, ale to już jest gruba przesada. Jeśli wszyscy w tej cholernej bazie są zajęci, to kto do cholery molestuje jego maleństwo? Co tu się wyrabia?! Agent już był bliski postradania zmysłów, gdy do głowy wpadła mu pewna, bardzo niewygodna myśl. W zamyśleniu wyjrzał przez okno, by popatrzeć na znajdującą się po drugiej stronie Punktu Kontrolnego bazę BLU. Dziewięciu najemników. Dziewięciu podejrzanych. Chcieliście wojny? No to proszę bardzo, będziecie ją mieli...

 

* * *

  


S cout dyszał ciężko, starając się mocniej chwycić metalową ramę skrzypiącego niemiłosiernie łóżka, jednak nie udało mu się to i ostatecznie oparł się łokciami o niespecjalnie wygodny, tani materac. Przygryzł dolną wargę, czując jak mocno jego ukochany wbijał mu palce w biodra, jednak nie zamierzał ani trochę narzekać – w końcu między innymi za to go tak uwielbiał. Po kilu gwałtownych pchnięciach dał sobie wreszcie spokój z zachowywaniem jakichkolwiek pozorów i pozwolił, by jego opuchnięte od namiętnych pocałunków usta opuścił bardzo desperacki jęk, którego mimo wszystko się odrobinę wstydził. Na szczęście drugi mężczyzna miał inne zdanie na temat dźwięków, jakie zwiadowca z siebie wydawał i nagrodził go wyjątkowo mocnym ruchem bioder, dzięki któremu trafił idealnie w ten szczególny punkt ukryty w ciele chłopaka, sprawiając tym samym, iż Chris był bliski ekstazy.

Młodzieniec już dawno przestał liczyć popołudnia, ranki i noce, które spędzali w ten sposób, jednak cóż, szczęśliwi ludzie mają ciekawe podejście do upływu czasu. Uwielbiał tego człowieka za wszystko co robił i czym był, za jego wady i zalety, za sposób, w jaki chodził i wyraz twarzy, który przybierał czytając gazetę, za wszystkie te pozornie nic nie znaczące detale, dzięki którym Scout dosłownie stracił dla niego głowę. Jedna sekunda w objęciach tego faceta sprawiała, że nawet najgorszy dzień zmieniał się na lepsze, krótkie spojrzenie dodawało mu sił, nawet gdy był bliski poddania się a najdrobniejszy gest wystarczył, by chłopak czuł się kochany i potrzebny. Pasowali do siebie idealnie, nie tylko w łóżku, ale wszędzie, gdzie tylko przyszło im ze sobą przebywać. Młody nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie kiedykolwiek tak blisko z drugim człowiekiem, jednak absolutnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Trochę się wstydził tego, że zawsze dochodzi jako pierwszy, ze spazmatycznym krzykiem padając na prześcieradło, jednak jego kochanek nigdy nie był daleko za nim. Jeden, może dwa ruchy miednicą wystarczyły by i on wydał z siebie godowy pomruk, który dla Scouta był najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem na świecie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się leniwie, gdy drugi mężczyzna się ostrożnie z niego wysunął i położył obok, przygarniając go do siebie. Choć zwiadowca nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, lubił się do niego przytulać, któremu to zajęciu oddawał się bez skrępowania. Zachichotał cicho, gdy lekko szorstkie palce zaczęły wędrować po krótko ostrzyżonych włosach na jego karku i poruszył się lekko, by sięgnąć ustami warg ukochanego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak nam się to udaje przed nim ukryć. Przecież nawet nie jesteśmy dyskretni. Przynajmniej ja. I jak w ogóle dostajesz się do naszej bazy?- popatrzył na swojego mężczyznę z podziwem.

\- Twój ojciec może być dob r ym agentem.- Szpieg BLU skubnął zębami jego dolną wargę.- Ale ja jestem lepszy.

 

* * *

 

 

1Kochanie [Bebe]

2Przepióreczko [Makaj]

3Mocniej, mocniej [Herter, herter]

4Milcz [Rue]

5Zamknij jadaczkę i pieprz się ze mną [Halt di kalpe und fik mih]

6Nie podskakuj, Żołnierzu [Nie zwiazywajasia, soldat]


End file.
